


Lost in IKEA

by marvelmedigeekfics



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Light-Hearted, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmedigeekfics/pseuds/marvelmedigeekfics
Summary: When Buck loses Maddie in IKEA, he enlists the help of Bobby and Athena, which doesn't turn out the way they planned.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Lost in IKEA

“Hey Athena! What are doing here?” Buck says. 

“Hey, Buck, I’m just looking for a lamp.” She replies, eyeing him suspiciously. “Someone was playing baseball in the house.” She turns her gaze to her husband, who walks around the display table. Bobby just shrugs and smiles coyly. 

“His punishment is that he had to come lamp shopping with me.” Athena takes Bobby’s hand. 

“It’s not a punishment, spending time with my wife.” Bobby says back, pressing a kiss her nose. Buck interrupts their wedded bliss to ask a favor. 

“Can you help me find Maddie? I think she’s lost in this giant store.” 

“Maddie doesn’t get lost, Buck. Are you sure you’re not the one lost?” Athena quips. 

“Just call her, kid.” Bobby says logically. 

“I tried. 4 times. She hasn’t answered.” 

“That’s weird.” Athena sets the lamp she was eyeing down on the table. “Where did you last see her?” 

“I left her at the rug hanging thing to go to the bathroom. But when I got out and looked for her, she wasn’t there.” 

“To the rugs we go!” Athena says gleefully. 

“Or,” Bobby stops her with a hand on her shoulder, “We could have someone call her on the intercom.” 

“Of course, please do that! I’m going to check out the rugs.” Athena says, the smile never leaving her face.

“Why?” Bobby questions. 

“Because, we need a new rug.” With that, Athena heads off to the rugs, leaving Buck and Bobby to go track down someone to call over the intercom. 

\--

“So, what were you and Maddie shopping for?” Bobby asks, after they traipsed for a few minutes. 

“Honestly? I have no clue. Pillows, I think?” Buck replies, his eyes still focused on finding either Maddie or an employee. 

“Hmmm. Maybe she went to the bedroom section?” 

“Could be. There’s probably someone back there telling people to stop sleeping on the mattresses.” Buck agrees and looks around for some sort of sign towards where that would be. He tries jumping around and looking over shelves, until he see the corner of something that looks like a bed. “This way!” 

Buck runs off in that direction, looking not unlike a golden retriever. Bobby chuckles and runs off after him.

A few minutes later, they reach the land of the beds. Literally. Hundreds of beds sprawl out in every direction, in every color, every size and every shape. 

“I’ll look for an employee, and you could look in the pillows. Maddie is obsessed with pillows, whether we were or were not shopping for them.” Buck says, already looking to track down someone. 

“No problem. I like pillows.” Bobby replies, heading off to the dozens of shelves filled with pillows. 

\--

After the fourth row of beds, Buck finally spots someone and sprints over. Once he’s over there, he looks down the row of beds. “Hey, sir, I was wondering if--” Buck does a double take at Maddie walking toward him. The man looks at them boredly. 

“Did you need something?” He says. 

“Can you tell us how to get out of here?” Buck replies, grinning like a puppy with Maddie next to him. 

\--

“Yeah, Bobby, you have to walk past the toilets-- Not the bathroom, the toilets. Without the plumbing. Then you take a right, go past the display trash cans and then go straight. Yes, straight. Got it? Bye, Bobby. See you tomorrow. You’re welcome, Bobby. See you tomorrow. Yes, Bobby, I will see you tomorrow.” 

“Running time on how long it took to get him out?” Maddie says, laughing. 

“28 minutes. 54 seconds.” Buck replies, shifting the car into reverse.

“One minute and six seconds longer and I think Athena would’ve called in SWAT.” Maddie is laughing and she is happy, which makes Buck happy. 

“What were you doing while I was looking for you? Looking for a new bed? Did you and Chimney break the one you have?” 

“No, Evan, you twat. I was sleeping.” 

“Chim keeping you up at night?” 

“Get your mind out of the gutter! No, I’ve been picking up night shifts.”

“Day shift wasn’t crazy enough for you?” 

“I like night shift! People don’t call about chicken nuggets. As often.” 

Buck just laughs and reaches over to ruffle Maddie’s hair. She replies with a little something called a wet willy and a bet to be settled over poker later.


End file.
